


maybe you've been slaughtered, maybe you've been kissed

by nosecoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Assassin AU, Denial, Fist Fight, Just angst, Love Declarations, M/M, Not-so-loving gestures, Pillow Talk, minor fluff, scotch, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: "I have a wife, you know." Aaron says.Alex shakes his head. "No you don't."Aaron looks down, and mumbles, "Not anymore, at least."Alex wastes no time capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainah (RainahFiclets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/gifts).



> Title from 'This Is Not An Exit', American Pyscho the Musical.
> 
> Oops?

The minute they meet, Alex knows there is something off about Aaron Burr.

Because, honestly, who orders a scotch at nine in the evening? Pricks, that's who.

He introduces himself, anyway. John would be disappointed if he didn't.

Aaron's hands a rough with callouses, so unlike the rest of his smooth, smiling exterior.

Alex frowns.

He knows there's something very off about him in that moment.

~

"Why do you want to kill me?" Alex asks and Aaron jumps at the suddenness of the question.

"What?" He asks.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Alex repeats. And the backtracks, "Or rather, why have you been sent to kill me?"

Aaron looks dumbfounded. "How-?"

"Oh please," Alex scoffs. "I know an assassin when I see one, and you look like a pretty good one. So give up the game. Why do you want me dead?"

Aaron looks to be gathering himself, and then says, "Because it's my job. You're my job."

"That's not good enough." Alex chirps. "When you have a proper reason, then you can kill me. Until then? Piss off." He walks away.

It's not good enough. He knows this. Knows that Aaron knows it, too.

~

"I have a wife, you know." Aaron says.

Alex shakes his head. "No you don't."

Aaron looks down, and mumbles, "Not anymore, at least."

Alex wastes no time capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Alex asks, as Aaron gasps for breath. Their eyes meet.

"So that I don't have to be here anymore." He growls.

"Not good enough."

He turns away from him, straightening his suit, as he stalks from the room.

~

"Why do you-?" Alex gasps and Aaron bites his neck to shut him up.

"Because I'm so sick of you." He grinds out, not slowing his movements.

"Not good enough."

Aaron looks frustrated this time, and Alex knows why. Smirks in response, before dissolving into moans.

He's still smirking when Aaron rolls over in the sheets and Alex gets off the bed.

Not today, he thinks.

~

"Why do you want to kill me?" Alex asks, but it's soft this time, because, he knows now, they're not just fucking around anymore.

"Because I don't have a choice." Aaron replies, an arm flung across his face.

Alex scowls. "Not-"

"I know." Aaron growls, cutting Alex off and wrapping his hand around his arm. He looks down at his lap, covered modestly with a beige sheet. "I know. Not good enough."

~

Before he opens his mouth, Aaron glares at him, aware of what Alex had intended to ask.

"Do I really need a reason?" He asks. Aaron takes a swig of scotch, the same type he'd had when they met. "What if I wasn't given one?"

"Then I suppose you should've started with that." Alex comments. Aaron shakes his head, a bitter look on his face.

"God, how many times have you asked me?" He sighs.

"Who's keeping count?" Alex asks. (Alex is, and the count is up to 36).

"I think I would've liked you better if you weren't always asking me about my job."

"We sound like an old married couple."

"Dear god, I hope not."

~

So maybe, for a moment, it is good enough.

And then it's not.

~

"Why do you want to kill me?" This time, it's different. Alex knows this. Because this time, this time, Alex's fists are up, and there's blood in his mouth, and there's a furious look in Aaron's eyes.

"Because I love you and I can't bare to feel like this." He snarls.

The statement stuns him enough that Alex's usual response is lost and Aaron's bruised, raw fists urge Alex overboard.

~

Alex wakes up with his legs in the water, his head turned into the sand.

He smiles because he knows that Aaron didn't mean to kill him, (they're way past that point), otherwise he'd be dead right now.

Aaron's too good an assassin to try and kill Alex like that.

He wouldn't dare be so impersonal.

If Aaron really loved him, and by now Alex was inclined to believe it, he'd savour it, with a knife to Alex's throat, perhaps. But never like this.

Aaron meant for him to live, meant to find Alex, somewhere safe where they could hash this out.

Or he meant to lose him, so that he'd never have to kill him.

If Aaron really loved him, he wouldn't kill Alex.

He meant for Alex to live, so that's what he was going to do.

~

Alex never does get an answer.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you've enjoyed this. My Tumblr is @nose-coffee, come visit me there, and feel free to leave a comment (I live for them) and a kudos (they help me breathe). Thanks, again!


End file.
